Love Beyond Time: Passion in Time For Dinner
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with Kamen Rider Omega. New installment in the "Love Beyond Time" saga, Futa!Ivy timeline: meaning it's time for dinner for the reincarnated wives, yet Taki is hungry for something other than actual dinner and Ivy happens to fit the bill. Smexy IvyxTaki love ahead, people. Short cameo from Xianghua. Read'n Enjoy ! :3


**Love Beyond Time: Passion in Time For Dinner**

 **By Kamen Rider Omega & Major Mike Powell III**

Taki was grinning ear to ear. _'I love it when a plan comes together'_ she thought to herself in gleeful bliss.

The Japanese woman was not ashamed of being a maid in public. She was not ashamed of doing the things a maid was expected to do around the house. She was certainly not ashamed of being called a pretty piece of eye candy for her mistress. Backhanded though it may have been, it was still a compliment.

And even if nobody in the world knew that her 'mistress' was also her wife, she was truly content with her life. She did everything a maid should do with aplomb, sweeping the floors, cleaning the windows, taking care of the rubbish, getting pounded in the ass by Ivy's cock... ok, maybe that last part was just the two of them.

But Taki had absolutely no qualms about it. She loved it when Ivy became so horny that she became a veritable dominatrix, because it meant that Taki was the only person Ivy ever showed that part of herself to.

And as she was bent almost in half on their bed, her peach-shaped tush raised in the air just so, her face pressed deep into her pillow, she couldn't be happier. Ivy was letting it all flood out, every little obscenity in every language she knew filled the room in time with the sound of smacking flesh. Taki could only just look up at her wife, standing on the bed and drilling down into her, the British woman's hands firmly grabbing Taki's hips.

They had been at it for the better part of an hour now, Ivy having all but ripped her clothes off as she entered their bedroom, where Taki had been dusting not long before. Ivy's finely-tailored suit on the floor in a heap next to Taki's personal maid outfit.

After a long day at work and a few 'innocent' pictures sent to Ivy's phone from Taki, the British businesswoman had decided to repay her wife with a little romp in the sheets.

Ivy suddenly let loose a huge load of cum into the gripping, slick heat of Taki's pussy. The intense feeling of the hot, thick liquid was enough to trigger Taki's own orgasm, both women collapsing beside each other on the bed, Ivy still behind the kunoichi, groping her wife's breasts and still buried to the hilt as they laid together, spooned perfectly, Ivy's magnificent, enormous breasts perfectly mashed into Taki's back.

For a good minute they caught their breath, until a sudden knock from their bedroom doors sounded, "Pardon!" came the call from the other side as the doors swung open. Ivy barely had enough strength to curse out the maid, "Bloody Hell!" as she grabbed what she could of the sheet and throw it over her and Taki.

Xianghua giggled as she came in with a tray of food.

"Sorry Ivy-sama, but you have work in the morning and I don't remember either of you being at dinner."

"I knew we shouldn't have given you that sodding master key…" Ivy said half to herself and half to Xianghua, who giggled and set the tray down.

"No need to be bashful, Ivy-sama. After all, I am intimately familiar with your…" she paused for effect, as if searching for the word, "gifts~!"

"Oh shove it up your arse," Ivy half-heartedly said as she resumed kissing her wife's neck and collar bone, leaving slight purple smudges on her wife's skin.

"I think I'll leave that to you, Ivy-sama~" Xianghua spoke back with a cheeky grin.

"Taki?" Ivy asked her up to now silent wife, "Hai?" Taki breathlessly managed to gasp. "Can you make sure to give Xianghua a little punishment for me tomorrow while I am at work?"

"Of course, darling" Taki replied back with a purr.

Xianghua giggled nervously. Ivy may have been a dominatrix, but Taki knew how to keep any kind of punishment, sexual or not, as drawn out as possible. _Especially_ in sexual terms.

"Oh dear, u-um, well, I think I'll just, uh, be going to bed, goodnight!" Xianghua said as she ran out the bedroom doors and locked the back up. Taki giggled, "She's _so_ getting the 'thousand spanks' torture."

Ivy chuckled and snuggled with her wife.

"It was nice of her to bring us dinner, though," she said softly, their relaxed state quickly becoming aware of their hunger.

Ivy smiled as she touched the only clothing Taki had on, a simple collar securely fastened around her neck, tapping the metal plate engraved with the Kanji for "Love" in the middle. "Hold still," she said as she slowly pulled herself out of Taki.

Taki did as she was told, letting Ivy pull all the way out before shuddering. "I'm glad I was able to get all nice and ready for you~" She said as she slowly sat up, her breasts and body still covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Ivy smirked.

"Don't say you didn't ask for it," Ivy said, walking over to grab the bedtable and trays for their food so they could eat in their bed together. "And I did~!" Taki giggled as she admitted teasing her wife earlier. The brunette fell silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"Love...Isa-chan..." Ivy turned to her ninja wife with a quiet "Hm?" before Taki's plush, bruised lips crashed on hers to engage in a deep, hot, lascivious kiss.

Ivy gasped in surprise yet she was soon kissing back just as hard, her hands moving away from the food tray to Taki's breasts to grope and squeeze the bountiful flesh of the woman's chest as they knelt on the bed.

"Ivy-chan... give it to me in the oshiri~?" Taki whispered after she broke the kiss, yet her lips brushed against Ivy's with each word she purred.

Ivy's cock pulsed at the sheer _sex_ in Taki's voice.

The Englishwoman felt a coy smile curl her lips and she wordlessly agreed.

A moment later saw the silver-haired wife sitting cross-legged on the satin sheets, leaning her back against the comfortable pillows on the bed's headboard.

Taki sat nestled in her beloved's comfy, warm lap, her legs leaning against Ivy's shoulders and the Brit's hands keeping a secure, confident grip on Taki's lovely hips as the ninja woman lowered herself on Ivy's pulsing dick, which stood straight and as hard as it would get. Taki supported herself with her hands on the bed below her.

The two shared a look before Ivy smiled and squeezed Taki's hips before pushing her downwards to impale her Japanese ass with her girl-penis, burying herself up to the hilt in Taki's butthole in one fell swoop.

Both wives cried out at the exact same time, cries of a unique mix of pain-pleasure alike.

No matter how many times they had sex, every single time was its own unique experience for both women. Different touches, different sensations, different intensities, it all made for its own unique cavalcade of emotions. And right now, the two women were sharing a mixed bag of pain and pleasure.

Sure, Taki had prepped herself, but anal always stung a little at first. As for Ivy, well, she always knew that Taki had a firm tush, but she had learned just how firm in the most intimate way possible. The two of them endured the difficulty, and in no time at all, they were both letting out a symphony of gasps and sighs of pure pleasure. Taki slowly gyrated her hips in Ivy's lap, Ivy providing a stabilizing pair of hands as they groped Taki's ass cheeks.

As she bounced in her wife's lap, a little of the thick cream that her wife had filled her with earlier began to trickle out onto Taki's pussy lips, some of it then slowly sliding down until it dripped off onto Ivy's groin.

Ivy playfully quipped, "Leaking a bit there, luv".

Taki smiled, "Only because my wife _spoils_ me with more than I could ever ask for".

They kissed then, letting their moans be swallowed down each other's throat. In moments, they were as they often ended up in their lovemaking; mouth to mouth, breast to breast, loins to loins. They were connected in a way that screamed _intimacy_.

As great as kissing felt while their enormous breasts mashed and their lower bodies met repeatedly, oxygen was a massive jerk and the wives had to break the kiss to gasp for air, yet as Taki got her breath back from the hot kiss they had just shared, Ivy's eyes quickly became glued to Taki's breasts; the perfect pair of Japanese tits bouncing up and down, up and down, almost hypnotically...flushed a healthy pink, her nipples puffy and hard as could be, begging for attention.

Taki cried out with surprise and bliss in equal measure as Ivy's purple-painted lips came down to claim one of the nipples she was so greedily-eyeing just a second ago.

It was unfortunate, but Ivy clearly couldn't quite reach up to squeeze Taki's breasts since she clearly needed them for leverage as she did her wife in the ass, but her mouth did the job just fine with the one breast she had her lips on; sucking the big nipple, licking around it, blowing hot air on it, Ivy practically devoured Taki's breast in her mouth.

However, Taki would not be outdone.

Ivy almost always was the one having fun with Taki's chest, but this time, the Japanese knew she could play that game too, and now was as good a chance as any, especially seeing that the Brit was rather _distracted_ with Taki's chest to notice that the Japanese woman actually had her hands free whereas Ivy had hers busy enough holding Taki up by the ass as she pumped her dick in and out of her behind. So, Taki moved her hands off of the sheet below her and then made Ivy cry out in surprise by taking and roughly squeezing the futa lady's enormous, marvelously-soft, simply-perfect breasts. A thin string of drool joined Ivy's purple-painted lips to the nipple she had been sucking on as she pulled her mouth away from Taki's tit-flesh to look at her wife through hazy eyes.

Taki smirked and kissed Ivy again, dominating the dominatrix' mouth and tongue with ardent passion, successfully managing to distract the silver-haired wife from her assets. The Japanese caressed, fondled and just had the time of her life playing with her wife's amazing breasts as well as riding her girl-dick inside her butt. But that wasn't enough. Taki wanted to hear Ivy _scream_ and it took very little effort, yet not for a lack thereof, as Taki grabbed Ivy's tits and mashed them against one another and pulled at the big, hot-pink nipples and then, pushed the hardened peaks against each other to latch her skilled, hot, wet mouth onto them. Taki sucked on both of Ivy's nipples at the same time, effectively making her beloved scream up to the ceiling.

As she felt her hyper-sensitive nipples being suckled with urgency, Ivy herself was feeling the intense sensations her wife gave to her in excess. She didn't expect the sudden suckling of her breasts, but she enjoyed every second of it as the pressure built and built with each thrust. Then, Taki suddenly decided to actually nibble on the tender, rock hard points jutting from Ivy's breasts, making the futa woman suddenly cry up at the ceiling again as she bucked her hips as hard as she could, therefore fucking Taki's ass like a woman possessed.

Each slap reverberated out through the room until the final slap of hips, Ivy groaning as she emptied herself inside of her wife's ass, Taki being forced to let go of her wife's breasts as she moaned and cried out in kind, her body shuddering and shaking in her own orgasm immediately after Ivy's, causing her to squirt from her pussy all over herself and her wife as she literally rode out the waves of pleasure.

After it was over and Ivy and Taki had given each other everything they could and then some, the wives sat there, their lower bodies still connected yet looking, for all intents and purposes, like puppets with their strings cut off.

The Brit sat against the headboard, her head tilted to the side and one hand on gently cradling Taki's ass while her other hand just rested on the bed. Taki, meanwhile, was leaning forward, her face mashed into her beloved's cleavage as the two panted for air and her legs were spread over Ivy's lap, almost as numb as her behind.

The mistress of the house and her wife-maid rested there, on each other, in the content silence of the afterglow of their orgasm.

"...so...aisei...we can have dinner now~" Taki uttered with cheeky sincerity, earning a gentle few pats on the rear as Ivy chuckled and moved to give the ninja woman a gentle, fluttering kiss on the lips.

"Couldn't agree more, luv."

 _The Legend Will Never Die_

 _ **Authors' Notes:**_

 _Ok, for the record: Omega-kun is a massive tempter. He temped me. Damn you, Omega-kun, you magnificent, improvising bastard! X3 But still, it sure feels awesome to write for our ladies again~ Hell~! This saga of ours has more installments than the Marvel Cinematic Universe has movies! XD Dat continuity, eh Omega-kun? : 3_

 _Omega-kun: And they are coming out in shorter time frames. Remind me to try and do the next little improv we do at an earlier hour of the night. But in any event, this little story was fun, can't say I regret anything, what about you Mi hermano?_

 _Nope. No regrets here whatsoever, : 3 This was incredibly fun to write, and we hope that you beautiful people and perverts had just as much fun reading this li'l romp for Futa!IvyxTaki~_

 _Omega-kun: Which leads me to a little surprise notice for everyone, Major included. I am sure all of you remember what Taki said about Xianghua, rest assured that she will get that punishment in due time ;3_

 _...Omega-kun, you magnificent bastard._

 _Well, that's sure somethin' to look forward to, then~_

 _Anyhow, you guys and girls have a nice day and leave us a nice li'l review for our troubles, yeah? : 3_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

 _Omega-kun: Later you lovely people!_


End file.
